I'll Leave if You Don't Want Me and Stay if You Do
by Wolf skater
Summary: Remy's been at the Mansion for a few months now but nobody seems to trust him. He likes Rogue but thinks that she doesn't like him. He decides to leave. Can a certain Southern Belle convince him to stay?


**Disclaimer****: I'm only in high school. There is no way on earth I could own X-Men.**

**Author's Notes: You're probably wondering why I posted this instead of updating my other stories. Well the answer is xxVoicesxx and I had an agreement. And my part included writing a one-shot for her, and she got to pick what it was about. This story is what she came up with. I would also like to make it clear that although this isn't AU it isn't in the same dimension as PAFM. My other two ROMY one shots were. Now that, that's over with, enjoy this little piece of Fluff that I have decided to grace you with. **

* * *

><p>Remy Lebeau was the kind of man who could get almost any girl to fall in love with him. Almost any girl. Rogue was the exception.<p>

He flirted with her, complimented her, hang out with her, and did whatever he could to get her to like him but, she still didn't soften up to him. But he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Bon Jour Cherie 'ow yo' doin' today?" he asked her cocky smirk on his face.

"Ah'm not yer dear. What do ya want Swamp Rat?" she asked him with a scowl that could turn to a death glare any minute.

"Why Remy wants nuttin' Cherie just to spend time with yo'" he said grinning at her.

With most girls he would have given up long ago. But Rogue was different. At first he didn't know how or why just that she was.

"That's not true. Ya want sumthin', ya always want sumthin'" she said now glaring forcefully at him.

She was so different he left New Orleans and joined the X-Men.

"Remy just wants yo'r love Cherie" he smiled an innocent looking smile at her.

He recently figured out what it was he felt.

Suddenly she exploded on him. "Well stop cause yer not gonna get it. Ah don't like ya. Why do ya always flirt with meh and stuff? Is it some kind of dare yer friends made with ya cause Ah can't touch?" she yelled at him.

Remy blinked at her shocked into silence he would never do that to her. She just scoffed and walked away.

Rogue was different because Remy had fallen in love with her. And she thought he was just trying to play her.

* * *

><p>A few days later a danger room session was just ending. Logan came stalking in the danger room to give them a lecture like he did after every danger room session.<p>

"What was that Gumbo?" Wolverine snarled at him.

"What was what mon ami?" Gambit asked innocently.

"You know what. And if you don't start acting right in here you're gonna be off the team. No one trusts you, and if you keep pulling stunts like this no one is going to" he growled.

With that he walked out, the rest of the team following. They all sent hateful glares his way. Except for Kitty, who gave him a sympathetic glance and Rogue, who didn't look at him at all.

* * *

><p>Later Remy was sitting in his room thinking about what Wolverine said. It was true nobody did trust him even though he had been there a few months.<p>

Save the Professor who seemed to have faith in him, and Kitty who for some odd reason seemed to trust him.

Most of the girls at the mansion flirted with him, it was nothing more than that. And the one girl he loved didn't even want him.

As he thought about this he subconsciously started shuffling his cards. He kept thinking and shuffling till he came to a conclusion.

He couldn't stay here anymore. He didn't have a reason to now that he knew Rogue wasn't ever going to love him.

He quickly packed a few things in a back pack. But he didn't leave quite yet. He still had a few things to take care of.

With that thought in mind he slipped out of his bedroom and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Rogue what's wrong?" Kitty asked her best friend, as they sat on their beds doing homework.<p>

"Why would ya think that sumthing's wrong Kit?" Rogue said not looking at her friend.

"Well for one you're like totally avoiding the question" Kitty said giving Rogue a pointed look.

Rogue didn't look up from what she was doing or say anything. Kitty just sighed at her friend's obvious denial of what she had been seeing ever since Remy had arrived. Tonight she was going to make her confess.

"Like does it have something to do with Remy?" Kitty asked already knowing the answer, just wanting her friend to admit it.

"Why would something be wrong with the Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked, avoiding the question. Again.

"Because you're crushing on him" Kitty deadpanned.

Rogue's head shot up "Ah am not!" she said defensively.

"Oh really then what's this?" Kitty asked grabbing Rogue's English note book and opening to a random page.

(1)Doodled on the top of the page was the words Mrs. Anna Marie "Rogue" Darkwholme Lebeau.

Rogue gasps "Give that back now" she demands.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong" Kitty states stubbornly.

"Fihne" Rogue said not feeling like fighting with her.

"Ah do lihke Remy okay. It's just that Ah'm afraid that the only reason he flirts with me is because it's some kinda dare." She sighed looking defeated.

Kitty nodded for her to go on.

"'Cause Ah can't touch so there isn't any reason fer him ta want ta be with meh. And Ah'm afraid Ah'm gonna get muh heart broken. And a few days ago Ah told him off and now Ah feel horrible 'cause he hasn't talked ta meh at all since then" she said falling back wards on to her bed.

"Hmm" Kitty said thinking about all this for a minute. "Like do you want to know what I think?"

"Ah don't reahlly have a choice seein' how yer gonna tell meh any ways so go ahead" Rogue sighed knowing her friend could probably help.

"He likes you. He likes you just as much as you like him" Kitty said holding up her hand to silence Rogue before she could say anything.

Then she continued. "Don't ask me how I know I just do, I can tell. If he was just flirting with you for a bet I would have killed him already."

The thought of Kitty killing somebody was so outrageous it made Rogue laugh. The death glare she received from her friend did not. Turns out Kitty can be scary when she wants to be.

"As I was saying you need to tell him how you feel, trust me both of you will be much happier when you do" she told her.

There was a knock on their door. Kitty threw Rogue's note book back to her and went to open the door. Remy Lebeau was standing there.

"Hey Chaton, do yo' mind if Remy talks to Rogue alone?" Remy asked her afraid of the answer.

It was possible they could turn him away and he wouldn't get the chance to say what he wanted to.

"Sure come on in I was just going to like go take a break from school work" Kitty said smiling as she walked out.

He stepped in the room and closed the door softly behind him. He turned to face Rogue, when he realized he had no idea how to start.

"What do ya want Swamp Rat?" she asked, this time her voice wasn't as biting.

Maybe this wasn't going to be that hard after all.

"I wanted to say good bye to yo' before I left" Remy said totally serious.

"Before ya left? Where are ya going?" she asked standing up.

"I'm not wanted here Cherie so I'm leaving. I just wanted yo' to know dat de only reason I came here was yo'" he said looking her in the eye.

He turned around to leave. "Please don't go" Rogue cried out behind him.

He turned back around to face her. He wasn't expecting her to come crashing into him in a hug. His arms went hesitantly around her, as if he was afraid she would pull away.

"Ah'm sorry about what Ah said before Ah was just afraid of gettin' hurt, the truth is Ah love ya" she said crying in his chest.

"Please don't go" she whispered.

"I would do anyt'ing for yo' Cherie. Je t'aime Rogue."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Yes I know Rouge wouldn't do this but she did so shut up about it.<strong>

**And they all lived happily ever after.**

**Yup it sucks I know but I tried my best. xxVoicesxx if you don't like it then please don't kill me. With that thought in mind, Wolf skater out.**


End file.
